Amor Vincit Omnia
by Nienna Saralonde
Summary: Hermion has a midnight conversation that ultimaltley leads to our heroine facing her worst fear...her own heart.
1. Midnight meetings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR PLOT...ALL GLORY TO THE GODDESS JK ROWLING

A/N: Hey all! I'm back again! This came to me in the middle of financial management class...gah, kill me now. I'll only update every five reviews...feel free to flame me...I can always use a good laugh...and I'll post your name and reply to you on my next chapter...so flamers- ye be warned!

-Snapes-Angel13

Amor Vicint Omnia

Chapter 1; Midnight meetings

Hermione walked swiftly down the corridor, clutching the roll of parchment in her hand. She had finally finished Snapes Essay on the properties of Asphodel, and she wanted to hand it in before breakfast. Strangely...it was 12:50 in the morning. The teachers really had the seventh year students' noses to the grindstone...as the NEWTS were fast approaching, every early assignment added up to a recommendation for a place in the Ministry Of Magic. She turned a corner, and nearly ran headlong into said Potions Master. "Miss Granger, unless you are completely and totally blind, there is no reason to barrel down my hallway like you own the place."

Hermione regained her confidence, and looked her professor straight in the eye.

"First of all _Professor_...you DON'T own this hallway. Second of all, you know very well that I am not blind, as I oh-so-deftly caught that snitch that was going to nail you right between the eyes yesterday! I am here to deliver my essay."

Snape looked at her with an expression of shock on his face.

"At 12:45 in the morning? Why?"

"I was on my patrol rounds Professor. Being Head Girl does have its responsibilities, despite what Mr. Malfoy might think."

Draco was the Head Boy, but everyone knew that his father had threatened the Ministry with several exposures if they did not make it so. Mr. Malfoy had somehow at the end of Fifth year weaseled his way back into the ministry after the events at the Dept. of Mysteries. Somehow, he had convinced Fudge that he had been under the imperius spell...but Hermione knew that there MUST have been some kind of monetary exchange. Draco, although having been given the coveted station, only used it to pick on the other houses. Not once had Hermione seen him make his rounds. She grimaced inwardly as she recalled the little second year girl-Rosa Parkers that Malfoy had brought to tears when she had accidentally bumped into him in the transfiguration hallway. Hermione had had to step in and shut him up before he did any real damage to her. Not that she cared whether or not he got into trouble for it...in fact, she would have paid good money to see Draco Malfoy, the resident schoolyard bully put (not too gently) in his place. Hermione looked up at her professor, exasperation shown clearly on her cherubim face.

"Look, I would like to get some sleep at some point tonight, so, if you don't mind I would be much obliged if you'd just take the damn essay and let me get to my room. Thanks."

She was about to shoulder past Snape, when he suddenly clutched his left forearm in pain. Hermione, caught off guard took a full thirty seconds to register the problem, but when she did; her face went even whiter than it normally was. Severus looked as if he was going to collapse, so she instinctively took his arm and led him into the nearest room. She assisted him to a seated position, and transfigured a chair into a hot compress. Snape hissed as she applied it to his arm.

"There is no need for you to doctor me Miss Granger. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. In fact, I daresay that the pain has quite diminished as of now, you may go."

Hermione could tell that he was lying, the pinched expression was still there on his pallid face, and his left hand was clenched in a fist. Sighing, she looked her professor right in the face. Little did Hermione know that what she was about to say to him would change both their lives forever...

A/N; MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.....okay...I'm done now. Don't you just love cheesy cliffhangers? I do. Okay-I know it's frustrating, but I promise it'll get better.


	2. Revelations

A/N; There will be a romance in the future, but not until our 'Mione is safely out of school! Thanx! –Snapes-Angel13

**Liquidclouds; **Thanx for your input. I'll keep what you said in mind, but I kinda like the new 'Mione...

**Saadia10;** Yeah...I tried...but I promise I'll make the next one more frustrating...you'll see!

**Flavagurl; **Hee hee! Thanx!

**Sweetytweety013; **Thanx, and awesome name!

Alright- I'm done thanking all my faithful readers. On we go!

Amor Vicint Omnia

Chapter 2; Revelations

"Why do you always feel the need to shut everyone out, when all we want to do is help? I don't think you understand that the very people that you fight against so vigorously win every time you hide behind the façade of vicious indifference and cynicism whenever you interact with human beings. Contrary to popular belief, Harry doesn't hate you. I know, he told me when he came back from the incident with the pensive in fifth year. And he does not deserve your loathing...he's not his father Professor. Save that for the people who really deserve it. Lucius Malfoy for instance. I never told anyone what happened...when the death eaters confronted us at the Dept. of Mysteries. As it happens, we're not so different after all, you and I."

Hermione rolled up her sleeve. There, stark against the white skin of her left forearm was the dark mark. Severus froze in horror. Malfoy had given her the mark when he attacked them that night that Sirius died. Hermione Granger was a death eater? She must have realized what he thought, and was quick to relieve any misconception.

"I am not a death eater. He knocked me down and I twisted my ankle. I told everyone else that it was my clumsiness. He took a knife out of his pocket and whispered some incantation. Everything went black and I came to with a pain so unbearable, I thought I was going to die. No one else knows. Not Harry, not Ron, only you, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, and Dumbledore. And I intend to keep it that way- until the day I die."

Snape was staring, and Hermione was staring back, onyx into amber. His eyes snapped shut as another wave of pain assaulted him.

"You have the pain in short bursts, but I live with it. It's there, like a fire in my flesh. Never ceasing." Severus looked up at his student, the realization that she cared enough to share this with him almost too much to handle.

"You aren't alone Professor." Hermione whispered, "We can take care of each other...that's what friends are for right?"

A/N; Okay- don't kill me, I KNOW its short, but I wanted to get that up. So remember- 5 reviews and I update again- come on its not hard it's that little button

Right

There...


	3. Musings

Hey all, thanks for reviewing! Sorry I took so long,,, things have been hectic...

Chapter 3: Musings

Harry Potter woke up with the sun shining on his face. In a movie, this would have been picturesque and comforting-but nope, it was burning his face off. Grimacing he rolled over and reveled in the comfortable coolness of the shade provided by his curtains (they had only been drawn on one side). He loved Hogwarts, especially since this was his senior year. Once again, Harry was thankful to Dumbledore for not making him a prefect in 5th year...so far, aside from the threat of Voldemort; life at the school had been quiet. Of course, it was only the third week of term. Groggily, he looked at the clock on the wall. 8:30??? Crap. Classes started in twenty minutes, and he was going to miss breakfast. Stumbling out of bed, he made for the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was dressed and ready to go. Still yawning, he picked up his bag and fished out his schedule. Potions were first-with the Slytherins...Harry groaned inwardly. It was going to be a loooooong Monday. He trooped down the stairs, to find Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in the best chairs in front of the fire. He frowned at Hermione, taking in her jeans-and-sweater ensemble.

"Uh, 'Mione? We have classes in five minutes...why aren't you dressed yet?"

Hermione looked at him hard, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Harry, its Sunday. We don't have classes today."

Harry blinked a couple of times, then groaned and slumped down beside Ron. Hermione laughed sympathetically. "

Its okay Harry, we've all had a long week. "

_Some more than others_ she thought to herself. It had been two days since her conversation with Professor Snape, and since then he hadn't so much as looked her way. Was he angry? Ashamed? Hermione didn't know, but she was determined to find out. Suddenly she stood form the chair.

"I'm going to the library."

And ignoring the frowns on her friend's faces she swept out of the common room.

That had been a lie. She was not going to the library, although that should keep the boys occupied for a time. Hermione made her way down to the dungeons on light feet. Severus Snape couldn't hide forever.

Meanwhile, Snape was pacing his study, trying to sort out the thoughts gamboling around in his head. How could he not have seen this coming? It was so obvious! Of course something had happened to her...that would easily explain her lack of fear for him...she had nothing left to fear, except Voldemort...and it would also explain the lack of eager hands waving in the air during class time- something that (although he would NEVER admit to it) he tended to miss. And then the event s of the night before, she had told him she cared about him, and that no one deserved to go through life alone...the beautiful Gryffindor head girl had told him the one thing that no one in his entire thirty four years of life had ever bothered to say...and it had rocked his world. Suddenly he stopped pacing and headed for the door. That conversation was not over yet.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry I took so long to update...schools a bitch, and I am SOOOOO busy.

Anyway, update at five...yaddah yaddah...


	4. Conversations in the Dark

A/N; Hello all! Okay fine. I'll bend the rules some and update at four. Happy now? chorus of yeses Okay, Yeesh! Sorry!

Okay...here goes...

Chapter 4: Conversations in the dark

Hermione swept into the dungeon with a very determined look on her face. The door hit the wall with a satisfying bang. As she opened her mouth to speak, she realized that the classroom was completely empty. No Professor Snape in sight. Her forehead creased slightly in concern. Where-ever could he be? He never left the dungeons except for meals, patrol, and his work for the order. Sighing, and resigned to sit and wait for him, she sat down in a chair. Looking around the room, she spotted an old bookcase. Strange that she'd never noticed it before. Curious, she went to it, and was surprised to find that it was filled, not with old musty potions tomes, but with fiction! Jane Austen, Tolkien, Chaucer, Shakespeare...they were all there, all muggle authors. There was no dust on the shelves, so it was not simply standing there rotting...it was in use. There was one book especially dog eared and used. A small paperback copy of Romeo and Juliet. _Curiosity killed the cat eh Hermione?_ She thought to herself. She pulled it off the shelf and let it fall open in her hands. Immediately, she was struck by how much Snape had written in the margins, his familiar fluid handwriting was all over the pages. She knew his handwriting so well, especially from going over Harry and Ron's abysmal potions essays, with snaky comments from said teacher scrawled all over them. But what surprised her most was not the writing in and of it's self, but what it was that had been written…

There she is,

The lady from my dreams

Always passing, never seeing

My eyes upon her back

There she sits,

Just ten feet from me

Oblivious to my pain

Unknowing of how much it hurts

She despises me

Along with every one else

She never cared

What was underneath it all

I know I can't

Have her

It's not even a question

For that would be the end

And so, forever more

Her face and name

Will be my comfort

Until the day I die…

Hermione…

Hermione nearly died of shock. Snape? SNAPE?? The man who had sneered at her, given detentions, and mentally knocked her down every chance he got was secretly writing mournful love poems about her? Calling her smart? What was this?? She had always cared about him, especially of late seeing as she shared his pain, but she never thought he liked her like that!! If anyone ever found out that he was harboring these illicit thoughts, he'd be fired, worse-he'd be sent to Azkaban! She was shaking so badly, she had to sit down again. She read the poem through three more times before she dissolved into tears. How could he not have told her? Why didn't he do anything? SAY anything?? Then she heard someone clear their throat by the door…

Heee hee hee…and ze plot thickens! Thanks to my reviewers…update at five and on and on…


	5. Confessions and new Beginnings

A/N: Hey all! Yes…I'm back. You can all stop looking so disappointed now! this is chapter five…hope you like…

Chapter 5: Confessions and New Beginnings

Hermione whipped around in her chair to see a very nonplussed Professor Snape leaning against the doorframe.

"Miss Granger, please explain what you are doing in my classroom after hours."

Suddenly, she wasn't afraid of him anymore. All what ifs had built up to a boiling point, and needed to be released.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing here, if you tell me how long THIS (she tossed the book on the table) has been going on!" Severus' face blanched when he read the title. Romeo and Juliet. He straightened and forced himself to look Hermione straight in the face.

"It is exactly what it looks like. Although…I never planned for you to actually read it."

Hermione shook her head and sat down again. This was all just too much. She ran her hands through her unruly curls, trying to make sense of it all. Needless to say- that didn't go so well, for no sooner had the world stopped spinning, it flipped upside down. Professor Snape had crouched down in front of her, and took one of her hands in both of his.

"That night when you told me your secret, something happened to me. I can't explain what it was, but it was as if a small part of me broke, to see such a beautiful brilliant woman be scarred by such ruthless evil. Then, when I was alone, I knew we were meant for each other. We fit Hermione. We compliment each other perfectly. And I know that you're still my student- and that this is incredibly illegal, but honestly- I don't care. I never believed in love before this Hermione- but you've changed me somehow…I can't explain it. But, if you do not feel the same, then I will step back- and remain your Professor, and when that is behind you, I hope to remain your friend."

Hermione almost laughed. "Friend" was not a word often passed by Severus Snape, and it sounded strange. But for some reason, she believed him. By some perverse twist of fate, it all made sense. But the school thing?? That was in the way.

"Alright Severus. Let's give it a try. Because I can reciprocate everything you just said. But on one condition."

"Name it."

"I have to graduate first. I can't risk expulsion. That, at this moment, is my biggest fear. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, but I have a condition for the condition."

Hermione frowned,

"What do you mean?"

A mischievous smile played about Snape's face- making him look twenty years younger.

"You have to kiss me. Just once."

Hermione was momentarily shocked, but she recovered quickly. She returned the smile.

"Go for it."

And he did. _Oh _did he ever. Hermione felt like her whole body was on fire, there were fireworks going off in the pit of her stomach, and all she could think was, _this is perfect, this is right_. Severus pulled her closer to him, feeling her pressed against him…how they fit together so perfectly. He bit back a groan, and ended the kiss before anything else could happen. He searched her face, looking for any sign of regret or distaste, but found none. All he saw was Hermione, her eyes, her smile, and the complete look of trust that she was giving him.

"I don't know what exactly is happening Severus, but…I have a feeling that whatever we're doing, will come out great. Severus wrapped her in a tight possessive hug, and sent her off to her rooms. It wouldn't do to have them caught together. She reached the door and looked back at him. They held each others gaze for a moment and then Hermione whispered,

"We'll find a way Severus. There has to be a way to destroy him. I won't live with the mark. I refuse to."

Severus nodded and Hermione left the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

A/n: Well? Tell me what you think!


	6. Prophecy Foretold

A/N: Grumble grumble alright! FINE! I'll give you the bloody looooooooooooooong chapter! Happy now? I'm kidding. Thanx to all who reviewed!

Chapter 6: Prophecy Foretold

The months of April and May came and went, with no great incident on the Voldemort front. Hermione and Snape were sitting in front of the fire, reading in silence. The room was warm and comfortable, with no need for conversation. Hermione and Severus had spent the last two months researching the different ways of administering the Dark Mark, and it appeared that _morsmordre_ was not the only way to create it. Another, more obscure possibility was available. A consecrated dagger made of steel harvested on the eve of a lunar eclipse would perform the ritual, when accompanied by a chant in ancient Latin. Hermione shivered slightly. Snape noticed and frowned at her.

"What?"

She wordlessly shoved the tome towards him. His eyes moved rapidly down the page and widened slightly.

"Of course. I should have known. Of _course _Voldemort wouldn't have just had one way, not to mention that _morsmordre _isn't very subtle."

He went on muttering to himself, not noticing the tears forming in Hermione's eyes as she read further.

"_The Annerire la Macchia curse is the only known way to produce the Dark Mark aside from Morsmordre. Only one person can receive the mark and live through the extreme alterations that accompany the spell. This person will have part of their soul stained, and over time the darkness will spread; they will have a bond with the dark lord that enables them to communicate with each other. This bond will be activated without warning. It has been prophesized that the recipient of the Annerire la Macchia Curse will be a woman formerly of the light, who will rise to power beside the Dark One to balance the scales of power and to be his lover and confidante. Unless some way is devised to remove the mark, the recipient will eventually turn to him, and all will be lost." _Hermione's world shattered. Everything dwindled down to those words. Severus turned to her and frowned.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and broke down into body wracking sobs. She shoved the book further towards him.

"K-keep reading."

Severus and Hermione burst into Dumbledore's office moments later. The elderly wizard frowned in concern as he observed the relationship between the two people. Severus was physically supporting Hermione who was drawn and pale, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Severus? Whatever is the matter?"

The Potions Master shoved the book under the headmaster's nose.

THIS is what the matter is! Please tell me that you did not know about this."

The old man sighed resignedly.

"I had thought this might happen. Miss Granger, Severus, please sit down."

Severus would have remained standing out of spite, but Hermione looked as if she was about to collapse.

"I must confess something Miss Granger." Dumbledore sighed, "I knew that this was the reason Lucius Malfoy saw fit to bestow the mark on you. The whole prophecy is not written here, only a diluted version of it. The genuine prophecy states that the woman would be of Muggleborn descent, and very powerful. She would also bear a birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon on her lower back. Do you possess such a blemish Miss Granger?

"Y-yes I do. Oh god, how could this happen? Why didn't you tell me before? When I came to see you after all this happened in the first place?"

Dumbledore suddenly looked incredibly ancient and brittle.

"I must confess my dear; I was unable to do so, for fear of causing you more pain. It was my failing and I realize it now. You were so very devastated and I could not bring myself to cause you any more of it. If there's one weakness in my body Hermione, it's witnessing a good person broken. I couldn't bear to see you cry any more than you already had. I hope you can understand that."

Hermione nodded, but Snape was livid.

"How dare you Albus! What gives you the right to cause her more pain? What gave you-"he struggled to calm himself, "Who gave you _the right_ to lie to her?"

Hermione put a hand on Severus's arm.

"No, it's alright. I understand why he did it."

She turned to Albus.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you did indeed lie to me. Now…what do we have to do?"

Albus motioned for them both to take a seat. This was going to be a long conversation.

Hah! I told you it would be longer! Well, long ish anyways. So…tell me what you think, and I'll update faster! Thanx!


	7. It Starts

Chapter 7- It starts…

Hermione lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. This is it. It all starts now. Sighing resignedly Hermione got up to face the day. As she stood under the showers steam of water, she thought back to the conversation she'd been a part of the day before…

_Dumbledore motioned for Snape and Hermione to take their seats. Then, he steepled his fingers under his chin. _

_"Hermione is the chosen one. The one who will help Voldemort to achieve full strength and power. The prophecy states that unless the forces of light can somehow find a way to reverse this fate, she is doomed to turn to him. Whether she originally wanted to or not. _

_"What do we do to stop it?" Severus demanded. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Dumbledore held the younger mans gaze as if to answer him, then all the air went out of him and he looked down at his desk. _

_"I haven't the slightest idea…but I promise you Hermione, we WILL find a way. If I have to scour every inch of the earth to do so. I promise you that."_

_Hermione nodded, her throat to constricted with fear and sadness to reply verbally. Then a thought struck her mind._

_"What if we could somehow destroy him before this comes to pass? If we could remove him, the threat would no longer exist correct?"_

_The men nodded, staring at her intently. _

_"What did you have in mind Miss Granger?" Dumbledore queried._

_"Well, we could use something like an Atrapar spell. In which someone charms an object like a stone or something to hold a substance forever. Once the charm has been set, and the substance encased, there is no way to remove it."_

_Severus and Dumbledore looked at the young woman as if seeing her for the first time. _

_"That is very dark magic Hermione. You have no idea what such proximity to evil could do to you." Severus whispered. _

_"It's brilliant." Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly. "But, it does mean that you will have to get close to him Hermione. Are you prepared to do that?"_

_Hermione paused for a second, thinking it over, but the thought of being rid of him, of the mark, was too wonderful to pass up. There would be no backing out. She raised her head and looked her lover right in the eyes. _

_"Yes."_

The shower water suddenly turned cold. Hermione jumped and reached hastily for the tap to shut the stream off. Shivering slightly she reached for one of the red towels that were charmed to stay dry, but absorb water like a sponge. Wrapping the fluffy towel around her body tightly, she looked at herself in the mirror.

_"No," _She thought to herself, _"It does not begin today…but tomorrow." _ For today was graduation day, and nothing was going to spoil it for her…not even Voldemort.

Yes! I know it's way short…but it was good right? RIGHT? sighs alright don't worry, you're next chapter will be better. It just seemed like a good place to leave off. RR plz! Thanx- Nienna


End file.
